


A Well Meaning Plan

by Dellessa, rosenewock21



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenewock21/pseuds/rosenewock21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie Night! Or, Starscream’s less than evil plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well Meaning Plan

Title:  A Well Meaning Plan   
Author: Dellessa and Chi_shiro   
Verse: SG   
Series:  None   
Rating: T   
Warnings: Slash. Silliness. Crack. :D   
Pairings/Characters:  Megatron/Soundwave, Starscream.   
Notes:  Absolute and utter crack! :D I apologize in advance.    
Summary: Movie Night! Or, Starscream’s less than evil plan.   
Words:  1398   
Prompt: Megatron/Soundwave: understanding for [ TF-Rare Pairings ](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/) .   
  
Starscream watched his wonderful and glorious leader and sighed inside. It was clear to him, had always been clear, that his leader deserved an equally wonderful mate. Namely Soundwave.  There were few bots as loyal to the cause, and to Megatron himself, as Soundwave. He was good, and true.    
  
It should have been a simple thing. It should have been easy. It was apparent to  EVERYONE that they cared for one another. He knew he wasn’t the only one to notice the looks they gave each other. Thundercracker noticed. Even  SKYWARP noticed, and he rarely noticed anything that wasn’t in the lab. Starscream vented loudly and wracked his processor. He had tried a number of things over the months since “Operation: Wise and Glorious Bonding” had begun. Locking them in a supply closet had been a great failure. Which was a shame because that one was one of his favorites. Subtle hints fell flat, not that he was all that good with subtlety. The fake love notes only seemed to confuse them. Again, largely because he didn’t do subtle. And had written the glyphs out himself instead of typing them up. Oops. It left him frustrated, and searching for a new plan.     
  
He wracked his processor once more and finally came up with THE plan. Movies. Movies had given him his ideas and movies would be the answer. He would make them watch some of the most wonderful of his romantic movies. The earthlings had some of the best romances, without a doubt. He could sit for hours watching them. And he still leaked coolant like a femme still in her academy days when he watch things like “The Notebook”. Just one more fascinating thing about the humans.    
  
Time to put his new plan into effect. Well, maybe after he wrote one more bit of fanmail to Nicholas Sparks.   
  


OoOoOo

  
Starscream sighed dramatically, pulling a mesh pillow to his chest. “This is the best part.”    
  
Thundercracker rolled his eyes, exchanging a look with Skywarp. “You say that about every part.” Thundercracker snorted, paying more attention to polishing his armour than to anything that was happening on the screen. This wasn’t even a romantic show. Well, not normally. It was sort of a supernatural soap opera where the main bad guy slaying character ended up sleeping with one of the supernatural things she was supposed to be slaying each week. Currently one of those supernatural thing, he believed humans called them wampires, was giving a speech on how love makes you quiver.   
  
“But it  iiiissss, TC.” Starscream whined at his brother, tossing a mesh pillow at him. William’s ravings about love was probably the best scene on a show full of win. And Thundercracker was talking over it.   
  
The mango jet rolled his optics and tossed the pillow back his brother’s way. Starscream was probably comparing this wampire’s relationship with the off kilter female wampire with his own failed relationship with the Autobot shuttle. “You do that again and I swear you will wake up with hot pink wing-tips.” He paused for a moment, weighing his options, and then said it anyway. “so, are you Drusilla or does that dubious honor belong to Jetfire?”   
  
“I hate you.” Starscream scowled at him, burying his helm into the pillow. TC could be sooooo mean.   
  
Thundercracker snorted, Starscream was just being dramatic again. “As IF, I’m your favourite brother.”   
  
“I thought I was your favourite.” Skywarp questioned, flopping over onto Starscream. “I really do need to get back to the lab though. Hook and I were working on this thing...”   
  
Thundercracker snorted, as if anyone bought that old excuse. He’d seent he security video same as everyone else. “You mean you were facing---”   
  
“TeeeeeeCEEEE! I was not.” Skywarp huffed, ex-venting loudly before turning to Starscream. “So...what was your plan?”   
  
“Well, I thought making them watch a few movies might give them the idea. Nothing else has worked. I was thinking  Say Anything . Maybe  The Notebook ...”    
  
Skywarp couldn’t help himself, this was one of the few bits of human trivia he did know that didn’t pertain to their science or their fascinating theories on time. “Doesn’t the main couple die at the end of that?”   
  
“...” Starscream’s gobsmacked expression was good enough to use as a screensaver and Thundercracker made sure to take a quick grab for that exact purpose. The air commander floundered for a moment before frowning. “So...you and Hook?”   
  
“I do not want to talk about it.” Skywarp said in a lofty tone, making sure to press harder against his brother. Starscream could be such a brat. “Do I even want to know how you got there from  The Notebook ?”   
  


OoOoOo

  
Soundwave and Megatron were silent as they sat with Starscream. They exchanged slightly perturbed glances. It wasn’t that they didn’t enjoy spending time with Starscream, he had been one of Megatron’s most promising students back before this whole mess entangled them all and many a cycle had been spent together. But the seeker was just so... Starscream. He had insisted that they watch this movie, and then par for the course he had babbled through much of it, sighing about how deeply humans felt and how emotional they were. That there was potential for a paper, if things ever went back to normal, on how their organic brains were surprisingly developed.    
  
Megatron was only half paying attention. He couldn't say he was entirely interested. Perhaps a bit confused, if anything. His prized pupil had often gone off on tangents and it was just easier to nod his head and make the occasional grunt of acknowledgement to a statement.   
  
“Dude. This has been fun, but I have things to do.” Soundwave said, bouncing up. Megatron gave him a nod and watched him go with a look that couldn’t have been anything other than fondness.   
  
Starscream watched him go, clearly dismayed. “But he can’t... but this was supposed to be...” The seeker sounded like he was bordering on a full out snit. Megatron wondered off-handedly if there was anyway to stop the impending flood of yammering that was sure to make him want to short out his own audials. “You should go after him!”    
  
Megatron blinked at him. That was not at all what he’d been expecting. “What?”   
  
Starscream huffed and knew he was just going to spell it out to his wonderful and glorious leader, “I am sick of these games, so let me spell it out for you. You like him. He likes you. We’ve all seen how you look at each other. The faction will be stronger for this. You will be stronger for this. Why deny yourselves something all of us have known since before we left Cybertron.”   
  
Megatron blinked at him. “You think so?”   
  
“Yeah. I think so.” Starscream said brightly. “Oh wise and benevolent Megatron, when have I ever steered you wrong? You know I love you as if you were my own creator. I want you to be happy. I want him to be happy. This way you can be happy together.”   
  
“He’s always been a very dear friend.” Megatron murmured, considering it. Starscream was oddly empathetic for as eccentric as he could be. If the jetformer was so sure of this there was a chance, wasn’t there?   
  
“You should go after him. That is what they do in the movies. You should.”  Starscream practically has stars in his eyes. “You need a boombox...” The seeker seemed to giggle at something Megatron didn’t understand. “You  need a boombox. And you need to stand outside his room and declare your undying love and then he’ll rush out into your arms and the music will swell as he leans in for true loves first kiss and Primus will be smiling and...”   
  
Megatron could only shake his head. Still it wasn’t bad advice. Well, the part about going after Soundwave. The rest of it didn’t sound that far off from the ramblings of the teenage girls Starscream seemed so fond of hanging out with when they interacted with humans.    
  
He really  DID care for Soundwave. Always had. He had been his dearest friend before this whole mess started, back when he was only a mathematician at the university.  He missed those days terribly. Missed the time before everything went topsy turvy. He was standing before he realised it and heading out the way Soundwave left.  


End file.
